


Ready...Aim...Fire!

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: Snowballs come flying out of nowhere...





	Ready...Aim...Fire!

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [Golden Rays of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877382)
> 
> 12 Days of Christmas Fluff (2018) #4: 12-17 snowball fights [I sort of got that but I was trying to keep it at 100 words]

"Daddy!" Joey shouted as he ran from the woods, "It's a snow weekend!"

"Yeah!" Sophie shouted from her spot next to Derek.

Derek, who was building a snow wall, stopped to look at Joey, "Where's Papa?"

The little boy shrugged but didn't look like he was telling the entire truth. This had Derek instantly wary of his son.

Before Derek could question him, a snowball came flying out of nowhere and hit Derek square his chest, followed by four more balls.

"No fair, Papa's using magic!" Sophie yelled. Having a little magic in her, she could tell where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
